Talk:Haruhi Suzumiya Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- The featured media has been removed from YouTube. Just thought I'd let you guys know. --Fantomas 11:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Spanish counterpart You guys know there is a Spanish counterpart right? Here. Anyways I have asked that pages here and there can link to each other. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 05:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Incase anyone noticed, we now linked to the Spanish Haruhi Wiki. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 21:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Conflicting sources There's at least three primary sources of information about Haruhi; the second manga series (the one that currently has nine volumes; I hear the first short one was disowned), the TV show and the light novels. If they contradict, does any take precedence? For instance, all the characters are in the three media categories, but sometimes do things a little bit differently. Example: In the first light novel, Koizumi said his organization only consists of 10 members. I'm pretty sure he didn't say that in the TV series or the official manga. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 16:29, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they may all contradict each other but we have to follow the light novels since it is what has lead to the other media: Manga, anime, etc. -- [[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] 02:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Locking main page I suggest locking the main page, as it's always a prime target for vandals. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The appearance of the main page. Hey everyone! I just have a question to ask: can someone change the black and red colour of the main page? No offense but it looks pretty bad. Its just my opinion but I it would make this wiki look more professional if someone did change it =). --What the hell's a signature? 09:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm looking into changing it, but Tavisource is better than me at this. Only dead fish go with the flow. 09:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Cool thanks! =)What the hell's a signature? 10:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Just to leave a word somewhere So, if someone noticed, I took an interest in this wiki for some reason. To be frank, I find this wiki to be a mess. Which is surprising and disappointing considering my understanding this Haruhi have one of the more active and larger fandom. So I have taken the time to make two large changes. While it doesn't really add anything in content, I want to make the wiki a bit more presentable and navigatable. Ideally, since the character page and episode page are really the category page, a character and a episode guide page should be created. But, the front page links to those two and I can't changed that. Thus, the category chracter page now lists the more major chracters in an easy to see format and the category episode page now have a standard episode table. I know this creates some redundacies, like there was already an "arc template" on the episode page, but the arc template didn't explain which episode is which without navigating through the table. Also, I know the episode table should use templates, but I don't know how to do that, so yeah. Finally, someone please fix the front page. Red and black simply don't go together. You don't need to be an expert graphic designer that looking at the page is not very pleasant. I hope I wasn't too presumptuous in doing what I did. I just didn't enjoy navigating the wiki, whereas if I look at the another anime wiki like One Piece, they way they presented their stuff was very intuitive. Two of the things was looking at the character page had scattered links to different pages with no order and the episode page did not show the storyline too well (and for a series where its episodes have been tossed around like salad, a guide is useful). DarkGhost89 07:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, those were great changes. I made a few tweaks, nothing much. :Given the recent translation of The Astonishment, I'm a bit surprised there wasn't more work done on the wiki. (As for myself, I'm so busy with other things I haven't been able to update the timeline page, along with the affected characters, both sets of which need massive adjustments.) :The administrators haven't been around much lately, and unfortunately only they can alter the main page template. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I Have noticed this as well. Was thinking of creating new wordmark, banners, and homepage, but seeing that the admins aren't present it would take weeks. How do you become an admin anyway? Thanks--(Wking 13:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC)) :::Wikia has an "adopt a wiki" program but that probably doesn't apply here. Furthermore, I don't believe any of the active administrators here are bureaucrats, which means they can't promote anyone to be an administrator - Wikia does. You could use the Special Contact form and let Wikia know your concerns. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hi guys. I'm an admin, and I've been planning to make changes to at least Astonishment's part of the wiki once my college apps are over. (Unfortunately I don't have a lot of time lately.) I wanted to promote Psi to admin as well, due to my need for help and Psi's great contributions, but sadly I'm not a bureaucrat. ::::Tavisource was originally making some changes to the main page and trying things out, and not being the best at graphic design I left him to it, but if you have any suggestions I'm willing to take them. Keep in mind, though, that ever since Wikia implemented the Oasis template over Monaco, my hands are severely tied in terms of design.Only dead fish go with the flow. 17:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is a Wordmark that was created by RRabbit42 that could be used temporarily. And Wking isn't going to be able to adopt, but if Tavisource is unresponsive to promoting Aster to a b'crat, she may be able to be promoted through adoption.--Sxerks 18:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've got the wordmark now, thanks. Any suggestions for any improvement or should I upload it as it is? Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing other than maybe adding the haruhi silhouette from File:TitleTemplate.png. --Sxerks 20:25, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::A while back, when the Oasis changes were made, I proposed giving back the old wordmarks (which are currently unused by the wiki), but nothing has come of that. Changing the text and background color on the main page template are independent of Oasis; indeed, those changes were made after Oasis was imposed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::When it comes to fixing the main page, there are three ways of fixing it, and they're all easy: #Main Page is not locked by itself. Simply replace Main Page with what's inside the template, and then change that. See how below. #Administrator option only: change all backgrounds in the Main Page template from black to white. (This gives a white background with red text.) #Administrator option only: change all references to font color to white. (This gives a black background with white text.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) The red text on dark background is back. We need to talk to Tavisource about this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :And so the discussion begins. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) News The Wavering of Haruhi Suzumiya has been released in english and wouldnt that count as news? Just so you know=) 15:53, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :No can do. The news page is locked again. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Found a work-around. The news has been added. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC)